User blog:Sgt D Grif/for evo
6:27Evodvi130 in spartan armor *6:27Yoko LittnerYoko: No problem. *Your weights won't matter on my cars. *Just letting you know. *6:27Sgt D GrifEvo, why where Spartan armor when you can wear revealing outfits? **wear *6:27Yoko Littner*Glares at Grif* *Is it because I'm wearing this? *6:28EvodviWhy wear clothes *6:28Yoko LittnerYoko: And this? *6:28Sgt D GrifGrif: Don't answer dude. **looks nervously* *Psst... Marq, a little help here... *6:29Evodvihelp inbound **forces beer down everyone* *6:29Sgt D Grif*chugs it* *6:29Yoko Littner*Ignores it* *Yoko: *Isn't drunk* *6:29Evodvigrif save me a log *ima go *Evodvi has left the chat. *6:29Yoko LittnerYoko: I don't think I should drink anymore beer. *6:30Sgt D Grif*looks at Yoko from a safe distance* Good job Grif... Try to compliment people on their outfits... that worked real well... *6:30Yoko LittnerI'm not in the mood to drink at all to be honest. *6:30Marquis-B589Me either *6:30Sgt D Grif*walks over to Marq* Yep, I pulled a classic Grif move. *6:31Yoko LittnerYoko: ....Crap *Eyes dilating and glowing gold* *6:31Marquis-B589What did you do? *6:31Yoko LittnerYou got to be kidding me... *6:31Sgt D GrifI tried to compliment them on their revealing outfits. *Prototype Trickster has left the chat. *6:31Yoko LittnerYoko: *Goes berserk and stares at you 4* *God...damn...it *6:31Sgt D GrifHey Gavin, we need your help here... *Gavin: I'm not drunk enough to go get myself killed by her. *6:32Marquis-B589.... *Shit... **Gets an intense pain and the bird human seal starts to glow* Fuck! *6:32Sgt D Grif*Hides behind Marq* *6:32Shotgun02Alice: *sighs and finishes off her glass of milk* *Prototype Trickster has joined the chat. *6:33Marquis-B589I thought the link was broken....What the fuck-Argh! *6:33Yoko LittnerI guess not *6:33Sgt D GrifGavin: *hides behind Grif* Grif: *hides behind them* *6:34Yoko LittnerYoko: *Starts charging at Yoko* *6:34Marquis-B589whats causing her to go beserk... *6:34Yoko LittnerWait...Yoko + Marq = both of them becoming berserk and after me... *6:34Marquis-B589*Tries to get up but struggles* *6:34Yoko LittnerYoko: *Unsheathes Katana and slashes at her* **Dodges* You guys distract everyone so they don't record this. *6:34Sgt D Grif*throws Gavin at Yoko as a distraction* *6:35Yoko LittnerI'll try to hold these 2 off. *6:35Shotgun02Alice: *sighs, crawls up and goes to sleep* *6:35Yoko LittnerYoko: *Kicks Gavin at Alice* *6:35Sgt D Grif*The two Grifs toss beers at everyone to distract them* *Gavin: Aaahhhh! *Marquis-B589 has left the chat. *6:37Sgt D GrifGrif: Hang on Yoko, I'll try something... Grif: *runs up to berserk Yoko and tries to make out with her* *6:37Yoko LittnerYoko: *Kisses him for a second then pushes him away* **Is unamused* .... *6:37Sgt D GrifGrif: I'm trying to not have us be stabbed... got a better plan, Yoko? *6:37Yoko Littner*Dodging her attacks* *I can hold her off until she calms down. *If I strike back, the more she'll go berserk. **Kicks katana out of her hand* *Yoko: *Tackles Yoko and puts knife to her throat* *... *6:39Sgt D GrifGrif: Well now what? *6:39Yoko LittnerNo idea.... *Yoko: You move you die! *Glaring at Yoko* *Marquis-B589 has joined the chat. *6:39Sgt D GrifGrif: *groans in anger and tackles his Yoko off of Yoko and tries to make out again* *6:40Yoko LittnerThanks? *6:40Marquis-B589(Sorry lag >.< *6:40Yoko LittnerYoko: *Stabs grif* *Yoko: *Picks up Katana* *6:40Sgt D GrifGrif: *looks at the knife in his gut* Yeah, you're fucking welcome... *6:40Yoko LittnerMarq, you gotta hold it back....I don't want to fight either one of you. *6:41Sgt D GrifHey Yoko, can we send her back to the Evil Verse until this wears off? Those two will be far apart... *6:42Shotgun02Tea: *fires a Bolter into the air* All right, this best stop or this is gonna get messy. *6:42Yoko LittnerLinks are not like network connections, they stay linked until it wears off. *6:42Marquis-B589I-i'm trying to..bu-*Screams in pain as it increases* **Teeth sharpens and i do the eva-01 howl* *6:43Sgt D Grif*steps away form Marq* *6:43Yoko LittnerTea, can you help me hold these 2 off? But don't attack them. They'll just become even more berserk. *Fuck.... *Yoko: *Kicks Yoko in the face* **Slides back* ....Don't....attack....baack *6:44Sgt D Grif*throws Gavin back at Yoko* Don't worry, Gavin doesn't know how to attack, and is used to being beaten. *Gavin: Now wait a bloody minute... *6:44Yoko Littner*Tosses him at Yoko* *Yoko: *Punches Gavin away* *6:44Sgt D GrifGavin: BOOF! *gets right back up and stands in the way* *6:45Shotgun02Tea: *jumps down* *6:45Marquis-B589*Jumps at the other yoko,howling* *Commander Church has joined the chat. *6:45Yoko LittnerYoko: *Then stabs Gavin* *O_O'; *6:45Sgt D GrifGavin: Oh well that's not cool... *Gavin: *runs off* *6:45Yoko Littner*Screams at Tea* You better hurry up! *6:45Commander Church*teleports in* Uff da *6:45Sgt D GrifChurch, we need a new distraction! *Stand there and do nothing! *6:45Commander ChurchI GOT IR *6:45Marquis-B589( By other yoko i mean the one that stabbed gavin *6:45Yoko LittnerYoko: *Begins charging at Yoko* *6:46Commander Church*jumps in and shoots fire everywhere like a dumbass* *6:46Yoko LittnerOh god...both of them. *Yoko: *Ignores the distraction* *6:46Shotgun02Tea: *reaches into a pocket and pulls out a knife to put on her Bolter* *6:46Commander Church*grabs yoko* LOLNO *6:46Sgt D GrifChurch, don't hit them. *6:46Commander ChurchI wont *6:46Yoko LittnerYoko: *Elbows him away and continues charging at Yoko* *6:46Sgt D GrifWell touching them isn't too smart either. *6:46Yoko Littner*Dodging her attacks* **Thinking* Where's Marq.. O_o *6:46Commander Church*uses Spartan strength to Try and hold her* *6:47Marquis-B589*Tackles the other yoko* *6:47Commander ChurchFUUU *6:47Yoko LittnerYoko: *Controls him to attack Yoko instead of me* *6:47Sgt D GrifChurch, you're just making her more aggressive. *6:47Commander ChurchI have an idea...but it probably wont work *6:47Yoko LittnerOh crap >.< *6:47Sgt D GrifChurch, don't try whatever you're thinking of *6:47Marquis-B589*Throws punches at yoko* *6:48Sgt D GrifJust make a lot of noise and dodge their attacks. *6:48Yoko LittnerO_O *Dodging* *6:48Commander ChurchBlast of hot air to the face; knock her out *6:48Yoko LittnerYoko: *Slashing at Yoko* *6:48Sgt D GrifNO *6:48Commander Churchok *6:48Shotgun02Tea: *charges* *6:48Yoko LittnerForget it! *Unsheathes Katana* **Kicks both of them back* *6:48Commander ChurchWell idk how to deal with things PEACEFULLY; it's not in my nature *6:48Yoko LittnerYoko: *Laughing evilly* A 2 vs 2? You're going to get obliterated! *6:48Sgt D GrifThen get out of here Church... *6:48Marquis-B589*Just growls* *6:48Yoko LittnerYoko: *Starts attacking Yoko* *6:49Shotgun02Tea: How about a few Bolter rounds? *6:49Yoko Littner*Blocking her slashes with my Katana* *6:49Commander Church*Attempts to step back* *6:49Yoko LittnerTea, get Marq I got her. *6:49Sgt D GrifOh yes, because shooting our friends will work out well when they're mad.. *Church, I have a better plan, come with me. *6:49Commander ChurchOk **goes with grif* *6:50Sgt D Grif*pulls out a giant box of weed* I don't smoke this shit, but if you set it on fire, it might calm them down. *6:50Yoko LittnerYoko: *Gets ahold of Grif and Church* I control you now >:) *Yoko: ATTACK THOSE 2! *6:50Commander ChurchBetter than nothing *6:50Shotgun02Tea: Well, sorry but I didn't come with stun rounds. *6:50Marquis-B589*Attacks* *6:50Commander Church*tosses weed everywhere* *6:50Sgt D Grif*lazily throws a few punches* *6:50Commander Church*lights it all on fire* :3 *6:50Sgt D Grif(church, you're possesed now) *(so ignore the whole weed thing) *6:50Yoko Littner*Dodging all 3 of their attacks* TEA FIND STUN ROUNDS! *6:50Commander Church(K... *6:50Yoko LittnerI can't do this forever! *6:51Marquis-B589*Throws punches at tea* *6:51Yoko LittnerYoko: *Kicks Yoko into Marq* *6:51Sgt D Grif*lazily punches at yoko, easily avoidable* *6:51Commander Church*starts brutally attacking yoko, I think **norml yoko *6:51Yoko Littner>.< **Looks up at Marq* ... *6:51Marquis-B589*Growls* *6:51Commander ChurchWHY AM I DOING THIS *6:51Shotgun02Tea: *is punched* Oh that how you greet a friend Marq? *6:51Yoko LittnerYoko: *Is running at her* *6:51Marquis-B589*Howls and kicks yoko* *6:51Yoko LittnerAhh! *Flies into wall* **Groans* ...Okay *6:52Sgt D Grif*moves lazily towards yoko, blocking the others* *6:52Commander ChurchShiiiiii.....*pulls out SMG; fires it around like crazy* *6:52Marquis-B589*Turns to tea and continues attacking* *6:52Yoko Littner*Gets up* *6:52Sgt D Grif*luckily Church can't hit anything* *6:52Yoko LittnerYoko: *Firing Assault Rifle at Yoko* **Hides behind the wall* *6:52Shotgun02Tea: *throws her Bolter away* *6:53Marquis-B589*Grabs her by the neck with both hands* *6:53Sgt D Grif*lazily strolls up to Yoko and pokes her* Welp that's my attack. *6:53Yoko Littner...Real nice. *6:53Commander Church*second SMG; the plAce is a storm of inaccurate bullets* *6:53Yoko Littner*Pushes him away* *Yoko: *Slashes at Yoko from behind* *6:53Sgt D GrifOh no, my attack on Yoko failed, Yoko. I guess I'll nap now... *6:53Yoko Littner*Dodges and kicks her away* *6:53Shotgun02Tea: *pops her claws out into Marq's chest* *6:54Commander Church*is flailing Round like a ragdoll* *6:54Marquis-B589*growls and drops her,then knees her hard in the face* *6:54Yoko Littner*Unsheathes Katana* *6:54Sgt D GrifGavin: *runs to the weed and tries to rub two sticks to set it on fire* *Gavin: Come on you bugger... *6:54Yoko Littner*Jumps over tea and then kicks Marq into a car* **Blocks Yokos attack* *Yoko: *Growls* *6:54Sgt D GrifGavin: Build the power... BUILD THE POWER!!!! *starts the weed on fire* *6:54Marquis-B589*Slowly stands up and grabs my head in pain* What th-Fuck....Argh!! *6:55Sgt D GrifGavin: *tosses weed at Yoko and Marq* *6:55Commander Church*falls on the ground* ow *6:55Yoko LittnerYoko: *Holds head* Ow.... *6:55Shotgun02Tea: *looks at Marq* This the welcome I get? A punch? *6:55Yoko LittnerTHANK YOU GAVIN! *Hugs him* *6:55Marquis-B589*Tries to take back control* *6:55Commander Church(Can I be free now? *6:55Sgt D GrifGavin: Grif's plan worked and I saved the day! *6:55Marquis-B589don't let it take over...don't let it take over...don't let it take over... *6:56Yoko LittnerYoko: *Link finally broke this time* *Yoko: God...my head is killing me *Holding head* *6:56Sgt D Grif*wakes back up* Oh did we light the weed? *sniffs* Ugh *6:56Commander Church*gets up* Sorry yoko...I couldn't control my body...oh god it felt weird *6:56Yoko LittnerShut up. *6:56Commander ChurchWAT *6:56Sgt D GrifGavin: *is totally stoned and begins to talk normal* Well I'm glad that plan worked. *6:56Marquis-B589*Teeth return to normal* *6:57Shotgun02Tea: *hisses at Marq* *6:57Sgt D Grif*smacks Tea* Enough *6:57Marquis-B589what the fuck.... *6:57Commander ChurchI'm just saying sorry D: aren't yu glad I suddenly became a horrible shot?! *6:57Sgt D GrifWhat do you mean suddenly? *6:57Commander Church"Suddenly" *6:58Sgt D GrifGrif: *still bleeding* Wrong adverb there, bro. *6:58Shotgun02Tea: *looks at Grif* And nice to see you too. *smacks back* *6:58Commander ChurchShut up... *So *what the hell did I just miss? *6:58Sgt D GrifStoned Gavin: Should we clean up this mess? *6:59Yoko Littner*Walks up to them* I'm so closed to being pissed off honestly... *I had to dodge ALL OF YOUR FUCKING ATTACKS! *6:59Marquis-B589*thinks to self-out of all the people to have a link with...why her...* *6:59Commander Churchwell sorry, l go away now... *6:59Sgt D GrifSmart idea. *6:59Commander Church*goes up in flames* *6:59Marquis-B589Sorry... *7:00Yoko Littner*Grows angry* *Punches all 4 of you in the nose* *Fucking assholes. *7:00Commander Church*unaffected* *7:00Sgt D GrifOw! Hey, I managed to keep some control over myself being possessed... *7:00Shotgun0200:00 UK time refreshing. *Shotgun02 has left the chat. *Shotgun02 has joined the chat. *7:00Marquis-B589*Whispers to self* it wasn't my fault that i was connected to her... *7:01Shotgun02Tea: Fuck you Marq. *7:01Sgt D Grif*looks at my burnt pile of weed* Guess I can't sell that on the black market now... *7:01Commander Church*teleports back and is punched* ow... *but really *7:01Sgt D Grif*glares at Church* *7:01Marquis-B589*Holds head* Sorry tea... *7:01Commander Churchwhat did I miss, *7:01Marquis-B589*starts to walk back* *7:01Sgt D GrifYoko, feel free to punch him again. *7:01Yoko Littner*Sighs* *7:01Commander Church*backs away* *7:02Sgt D GrifGrif: *bleeds out and "dies" for an hour* *7:02Yoko LittnerYou're so lucky I can prevent myself from becoming berserk. *7:02Shotgun02Tea: *picks up her Bolter* Maybe I should never have meet you Marq. *7:02Sgt D Grif*glares at Tea* *7:02Commander ChurchYes, I/we am/are *7:03Sgt D Grif*turns to Yoko* Want to leave before you shoot one of them? *7:03Marquis-B589Then why did you...*Eyes turn crimson and turns to tea* I had no control of my actions okay!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!? *7:03Yoko LittnerYoko: *Hits yoko with the knock out rock* *7:03Commander Church>_> *7:03Sgt D GrifUm... *7:03Yoko Littner*Isn't affected* Wrong rock Yoko. *7:03Shotgun02Tea: *hisses* *7:03Yoko LittnerYoko: Oh... *7:03Sgt D Grif*grabs Tea* Alright time out time... *7:03Yoko LittnerOkay...You know what? *7:03Commander ChurchTea, can it; he couldn't help himself *7:03Marquis-B589Just...leave me alone..*Eyes turn back to normal and i walk away* *7:03Yoko Littner*Eyes dilate and glow gold* ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU! *7:04Commander Church... *7:04Yoko Littner*Reverts to normal* *My god. *7:04Commander Church*takes a Large step back* *7:04Sgt D Grif*facepalms* *I hate you people so much sometimes... *7:04Commander ChurchI hate you too Grif *7:04Shotgun02Tea: *takes the knife off her Bolter and throws it at Church, it lands between his feet and walks off* *7:04Yoko LittnerForget it. I need some time alone. *Teleports away* *7:05Commander Church*shoots Tea with TTR/knockout round* *7:05Sgt D GrifChurch, you really have no purpose talking right now. **walks to my house-box and shuts the lid* I'm going home. *7:05Commander ChurchFine... *7:06Marquis-B589*Is sitting under a tree and looks at my hands* What the fuck am i... *7:06Commander Church*flips you all the bird and teleports away* *7:06Marquis-B589if thats how i really acted...i cursed my own kids with this.... *7:06Shotgun02Tea: I was aiming the miss you Church. *7:06Sgt D Grif*pops my head out* Gavin, congratulations on not being a pain in the ass. *7:06Commander ChurchI wasn't *7:07Sgt D Grif(church you already teleported away) *7:07Commander Church(Oh yeah, nvm *7:07Sgt D Grif*takes Gavin to go get some ice cream* *7:07Shotgun02Tea: *walks away* Wish I died during the breakout now. *7:08Yoko Littner*Teleports back* *7:08Sgt D GrifYoko, me and Gavin are getting ice cream, want me to bring you back anything? *7:08Commander Church*is in my rental frigate having some napping/rest time* *7:08Yoko LittnerNo. *7:08Sgt D GrifAlright, see ya later. *walks off with Gavin* *7:08Yoko Littner*Walks up to Marq* You okay? *7:09Marquis-B589Just thinking...more importantly are you okay? *Listen..sorry about what happened back there... *7:09Shotgun02Tea: *sits down next to Alice* Sometimes I wish I never meet them. *7:09Sgt D Grif*buys Gavin a banana split and buys myself a mixture of ice cream and hard liquor* *7:09Yoko LittnerIt's fine. *7:10Sgt D GrifBurnie: *outside staring shaking his head* *7:10Commander Church*sends a box of random shit to Gavin with a note in it; "thanks for sving my ass"* *7:10Marquis-B589*sighs* i guess this night was just one big screw up i guess *7:11Commander Church*sends Grif a giant box* *7:11Yoko LittnerMaybe *7:11Sgt D GrifBurnie: I hope you assholes are proud of yourself. My son just watched Ray get stabbed to death. *points to Evil Verse Grif* *7:11Commander Church*filled with boxes *7:11Yoko LittnerYoko: *Sits on curb feeling stupid* *Yoko: Shut the fuck up Burnie. *Yoko: *Stands up* You might be next. *7:12Commander Church*sends burnia a one wy ticket to hell; his shirt catches fire* *7:12Sgt D GrifBurnie: No, I won't shut the fuck up. I told you damn people to leave. But no, you had to come back right here and start another scene. *Burnie: Why can't you just leave us alone? *7:12Yoko LittnerYoko: *Grabs Burnie by the throat* *Yoko: *Starts choking him* *Eyes dilate and glow gold* *7:13Marquis-B589Yoko stop! **Tackles her letting him go( ** *7:13Sgt D GrifBurnie: Leave.... NOW *7:13Yoko Littner*Walks up next to them* *7:14Shotgun02Alice: *sighs* But they are helpful. *7:14Marquis-B589*Sighs and gets every one,then phases out* *7:14Yoko LittnerLook, we're sorry for the commotion we've caused.... **Still there* *7:14Sgt D GrifBurnie: I don't want to hear any apologies, I don't to hear any bullshit. I just never want to see you people ever again. *7:15Yoko LittnerWell fine then *Teleports away dropping 100k dollars* *7:15Sgt D GrifBurnie: *looks at the money, turns around, takes a step, turns back, grabs it, and walks back in* **sits in my box with Gavin shaking my head* *7:16Marquis-B589*Looks at my hand* Why did the bird humans ever existed.... *why...we were only meant for Destruction....*shakes head* **Eventually can't be found* *7:17Commander Church*appears next to Marq* Hey, don't talk like that *(Nvm *7:18Sgt D GrifThese have to be the dumbest people I've ever met in 45, 000 years. *7:18Yoko Littner*Teleports next to Grif* *Is that so? *7:18Sgt D GrifWell I was talking about the idiots, not you. *7:19Yoko LittnerI know. *7:19Shotgun02Tea: *kisses Alice on the cheek* Sorry kiddo, but as much as I'd like to stay but you know me. *7:19Commander Church*from the distance* I love you too Grif! *sarcasm* *7:19Sgt D Grif*scoots over in the box* I know you said not to get you anything, but fuck it. *hands you a chocolate bar* *7:20Marquis-B589Mei Mei-*Appears next to grif in chibi form* Hey grif...can i ask you a question? *7:20Shotgun02Tea: Well see you around Alice. (stands up and walks away* *7:20Yoko LittnerOkay. *7:20Sgt D Grif*sighs and turns* Yes, Mei mei? *7:20Yoko Littner*Takes it and starts eating it* *7:21Marquis-B589Mei Mei-You were around when the bird humans were still around...where they really monsters? *were* *7:22Sgt D GrifI don't know Mei Mei... but I do know that anyone can be a monster, whether they be human, bird human, beast, etc. *My memory of them is real foggy, sorry I can *7:22Marquis-B589Mei Mei- Oh okay....thanks anyways *7:22Sgt D Grif't help you further. **turns back to Yoko and leans my head on her and sighs* *7:23Yoko LittnerMei, I can help you with that. **Holding time device* We can travel back. *7:23Shotgun02Alice: *sighs and goes to sleep* *7:23Marquis-B589Mei Mei-We can??? *7:23Sgt D Grif*sighs* I have a feeling that going in back in time will only somehow cause an issue... *7:24Commander Church*ports back* *(Not near you guys *7:24Yoko LittnerWe won't make a big impact *7:25Shotgun02Alice: *shivers, her fur not keeping her as warm as she wanted* *7:25Sgt D Grif*turns to Yoko* You sure? *(If we do this, we should actually NOT have a problem occur like literally every other RP) *7:26Yoko LittnerYeah. *7:26Commander Church( I agree with Grif on this one *7:26Sgt D GrifAlright fine, but what about the others? They're bound to mess something up. *7:27Commander Church*can sit still* *7:27Yoko LittnerIt's gonna be just us 3. *7:27Sgt D GrifGavin: I understand. *exits the box* *7:27Commander Church*Appears next to Gavin* hey, question *7:28Shotgun02Alice: *finds somewhere to warm up* *7:28Sgt D GrifGavin: What do you want? *7:28Yoko LittnerYoko: *Next to them* *Yoko: I think I should go into a containment facility... *7:28Sgt D Grif*inside the box still* Is that the voice I think it is... *7:28Commander ChurchCan you tell me what happened earlier? Was it something different, or just another berserk phase? *7:28Yoko LittnerYoko: I might aswell....*Teleports away* *7:28Sgt D GrifGrif: Yoko... yoko? *Gavin: *just stares at Church* *7:29Commander ChurchAlso, do you like your box of useless shit? *7:29Marquis-B589( http://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/551725_578509212164312_1729268466_n.jpg *7:29Yoko Littner....I can't find her. *7:29Sgt D GrifGavin: ... *punches Church out* Leave him the fuck alone. *7:29Commander ChurchI was talking to you...asshole *7:29Yoko LittnerOkay...come on *Grabs Mei-Mei and Grif* *7:30Sgt D GrifGavin: He's the only one who fucking accepted me out of you lot. Don't disrespect his box. *7:30Yoko Littner*We go back to when bird humans were alive* *7:30Commander ChurchI'm talking about the box I sent you *for saving my aSs *7:30Yoko LittnerWow....they are violent.... *7:30Marquis-B589*Your some how in the skyverse when you go back* *Mei Mei-No wait...they're hunting... *7:30Commander ChurchJesus man, right now pissing him off is the Last thing I want to do *7:31Yoko Littner*Checks time* This is the exact day Grif was born* *7:31Sgt D GrifGavin: *just stares at Church* He sent whatever you sent him back* *7:31Marquis-B589*you notice they're hunting a whale like creature* *7:31Commander ChurchOk...nvm *7:31Yoko Littner...What the hell? *7:31Sgt D GrifI have a weird feeling about this place. *7:31Yoko LittnerIt's odd. *7:31Sgt D GrifNo, like a really bad feeling. *7:31Marquis-B589Bird Human- We're gonna have a feast tonight! ^^ *7:31Shotgun02Alice: *is still cold and shivering* *7:31Commander ChurchOk then, but can you at least tell me whT happened? *7:31Yoko LittnerEr... *7:31Marquis-B589Bird Human-you said it *7:32Commander Churchill give you a box of NOT SO useless shit *7:32Marquis-B589Mei Mei-is something the matter? *7:32Yoko Littner(Lolwut? *7:32Sgt D GrifI have a feeling this field trip has gone on long enough... *7:32Marquis-B589( FUCK NO http://memes.alphacoders.com/images/137/1379.jpg *7:32Sgt D GrifGavin: We don't want ANYTHING from you. *7:32Commander Church... *fine *7:32Yoko LittnerWe better go Mei, we can run into them. **Pulls out time device* *7:33Commander Churchjust trying to get some information...*turns and walks away* *7:33Marquis-B589*You notice one of them looks lime me* *like* *7:33Yoko LittnerWait...is that Marq? *7:33Sgt D GrifLet's not find out... **is visibly nervous* *7:33Yoko LittnerOh yeah...we can't interact, a simple change can change our future. *7:33Marquis-B589Ancestor-Aww,you guys couldn't wait till i caught up?? >.< *7:34Shotgun02Alice: *shivers* So cold. *7:34Yoko LittnerMei, if you want to stay, we could stay here a bit longer. *7:34Marquis-B589Bird Human-Sorry,but it's not our fault your wings didn't came in yet *7:34Yoko LittnerMei? *Looks arond* **around *7:34Marquis-B589Mei Mei-i just want to find ouw more about them,from what i read they were told to be savages..this is different... *out* *7:35Yoko LittnerWe can travel to the point when they were about to go extinct. *7:35Sgt D GrifAnywhere but here please... **has a very distraught look on my face* *7:35Marquis-B589Mei Mei-Alright... *7:36Yoko Littner*We travel to when they were at war* **Ducks and a random beam of energy passes by my head* *7:36Marquis-B589*You notice Dawn Empire ships attacking them* *7:36Sgt D Grif*dives down* Jesus... *7:36Yoko Littner...*Sees Marq's ancestor fighting them off* *7:37Marquis-B589Mei Mei-Wha-whats happening...*Theres multiple sky islands on fire* *Ancestor-Stop this! Stop this right now! *fires multiple energy beams* *7:37Yoko LittnerThe Dawn Empire is attacking. This is when the Bird humans grow extinct. *7:38Marquis-B589Bird Human-We have no choice! Wake them up... *7:38Yoko LittnerThere's Marq's ancestor. *Pointing at him* *Wait...wake who up? *7:38Marquis-B589Ancestor-Wait! we can still win! we can't do that just yet! *7:38Sgt D GrifYoko, this has an endgame feel to it... *7:38Marquis-B589*You notice several glowing purple lights from the clouds* *7:38Sgt D GrifGet that time thing ready, we might need a quick exit... *7:38Yoko LittnerIt does. *7:39Marquis-B589Ancestor-I'm begging you! Please don't do this! *7:39Yoko Littner*Explosion near us launches us next to them* WHOA! *7:39Sgt D GrifYoko! *7:39Commander Church(Oh shit... *7:39Marquis-B589*you see several of the big ones emerging* http://www.lupinencyclopedia.com/blog/images/macross_zero-05.jpg *7:39Yoko Littner*Trying to reach the time device* *7:39Marquis-B589*you notice it's broken* *Ancestor-What the...*Looks at us* *7:40Yoko Littner....Fuck *7:40Sgt D GrifI fucking knew it... *7:40Yoko LittnerEr...*Is shocked* *7:40Marquis-B589Ancestor-Who are you??? *7:40Yoko LittnerW..we're no one... *7:40Sgt D GrifWe're researchers. *7:40Yoko Littner*Whispering to Grif* What are you doing? *7:40Sgt D GrifWe're from a planet far away and have never seen your kind before. *7:40Marquis-B589Bird Human-Drive them back! don't let them get closer! *the big ones start to fire on the fleet* *7:40Sgt D Grif*whispering back* Making a logical reason for us to be here... *7:41Marquis-B589Ancestor-..What???*another explosion happens* *7:41Yoko Littner*Looks up* *7:41Sgt D Grif*out loud again* We didn't mean to be seen and cause a disruption... but there seems to be quite a conflict here... *7:41Yoko Littner*Whispering* I think he notices our weapons... *7:41Marquis-B589Ancestor-Come on it's not safe here! *grabs them and leads them to safety* *7:41Sgt D Grif*Whispers* Well we don't have much options* *7:42Yoko LittnerThanks. *Well...I'm sorry should we introduce ourselves? *7:42Sgt D Grif*looks around* *7:43Marquis-B589Ancestor-*he nods abit* *7:43Sgt D GrifI'm Professor... Gavin Free. *7:43Yoko Littner*A voice is heard* I Could us a little help here! *7:43Commander Church(Lololol *7:43Marquis-B589Ancestor-Gavin? *thinks to self-Sounds like a weird name >.<* *7:43Yoko LittnerMy name is.... **Whispers to Grif* I can't think of anything >.< *7:43Marquis-B589Mei Mei-*Goes to where the voice is* *7:43Commander Church(PUMPKIN *7:44Yoko LittnerAncestor: *Sniping the enemies* *7:44Sgt D Grif*whispers* Ellora *7:44Yoko LittnerAncestor: *Looks back* Who are you? *My name is Ellora... *7:44Sgt D GrifI'm sorry if we seem a tad off... we weren't supposed to make first contact yet... *7:44Yoko LittnerUh...hold on Mei where are you? *... *7:45Sgt D GrifThat's the sort of thing they leave to the diplomats... oh no... *7:45Yoko LittnerAncestor: *Stares blankly at Yoko* *7:45Marquis-B589Ancestor-Wait...you mean your with them!?? *7:45Sgt D GrifWith who? *7:45Yoko Littner...Er hi? *Waves nervously* *7:45Marquis-B589Ancestor-*Forms energy blade* The Humans,the ones who are attacking us... *7:45Yoko LittnerAncestor: Who are you?!?!? *Puts pistol to Yoko's head* *7:45Sgt D GrifNo no no.... *7:45Yoko Littner...GRIF!!! *7:45Sgt D GrifThey're a completely different nation... *7:46Yoko Littner*Covers mouth* ..... *7:46Commander ChurchWhat's taking them so long? *7:46Sgt D GrifLike I said, we're not exactly diplomats... but we're here in peace... *7:46Yoko Littner...Please take your weapon out of my face? *7:46Marquis-B589*he looks at yoko's ancestor* Ancestor-lets bring them back to the Council... *7:46Sgt D GrifUm can we hold off on that? *7:46Yoko LittnerAncestor: We might aswell *7:46Shotgun02Alice: *shivers, is going blue from the cold* Time travel, what a way to die. *7:47Sgt D GrifRight now, first contact is going a bit south... *7:47Commander Church*heats Alice up* *-_- *7:47Yoko LittnerWait, where's Mei? *7:47Shotgun02Alice: *smiles* *7:47Sgt D GrifBut we're obviously no threat. If you can allow us to find our third member, and then contact our superiors.... *7:47Marquis-B589Ancestor-i don't know...what do you think? *7:48Yoko LittnerAncestor: ...Sure *7:48Sgt D GrifIf you bring us to the council, they WILL have to act... *Right now, things are hectic, and they have a lot to worry about right now. *7:48Yoko LittnerAncestor: *Whispering to Marq's ancestor* That girl...Ellora she looks a lot like me. *7:48Marquis-B589Ancestor-*Whispers back* she does... **mei mei comes back riding a mini version of a t-rex* Mei Mei-Hey guys look what i found! ^^ *Ancestor- ._. *7:49Sgt D GrifOh god... we are so sorry... *7:50Yoko Littner...*Facepalm* *7:50Sgt D GrifShe's a little young because... we had to adopt her ourselves, right Ellora? *7:50Yoko Littner..Uh...yeah *7:50Marquis-B589Mei Mei- *thinks to self-wait what ._.* *7:50Yoko LittnerAncestor: *Looks at them suspiciously* *7:50Commander Church*makes a fire in the middle of us in the present* *7:50Sgt D Grif*whispers* She doesn't know her parents died yet.... *7:50Marquis-B589Ancestor-Lets bring them back to the Council...*Hand cuffs grif* *7:51Yoko LittnerAncestor: Agreed *Cuffs Yoko and Mei Mei* *7:51Shotgun02Alice: *smiles at Church* *7:51Marquis-B589*Once you reach the Bird Human City,you notice its's a fortress city* *7:51Sgt D GrifWait a minute... this isn't a smart idea... we're researchers, this will cause a massive cultural issue... *7:51Commander Church*face is obscured by an emotionless visor* *7:52Yoko LittnerWhoa.... *7:52Commander Church*not paying attention; starring at fire* *7:52Sgt D Grif*Telepathically to Yoko* Can you hear me? *7:52Marquis-B589Ancestor-We're ready just incase the humans decide to go all out on us.... *Mei Mei- Whoa.... *7:52Yoko LittnerAncestor: Look at these *Holding Yoko's weapons* This technology is so advanced! Way better than even the dawn empire! **Telepathically* Yeah. *7:53Sgt D GrifPlease don't examine them... *7:53Commander Church(Oh shit... *7:53Yoko LittnerUh...they're prototypes *7:53Marquis-B589Ancestor-*Looks at her Sniper* The Design is like ours... *7:53Yoko LittnerAncestor: Except....a lot more advanced *7:53Sgt D GrifAlien cultures messing with other alien's technology has a tendency to not go as planned. *7:53Yoko LittnerAncestor: *Pulls out pistol and aims it at Yoko's head* *7:53Sgt D GrifIf you examine this, it will have irreversible effects on your culture! *7:54Marquis-B589Ancestor-Whoa..we still need them... *7:54Sgt D GrifHey, whoa don't shoot us! *7:54Yoko LittnerAncestor: I'm suspicious. I found this in her pocket *Holding the teleportation device* *Um... *7:54Sgt D GrifPlease don't mess with that... *It's technology is alien to you, and it could cause unforeseen horrible effects... *7:54Yoko LittnerAncestor: Start talking! *Puts gun to her cheek* *...Just tell them the truth... *7:55Sgt D GrifWe're explorers... from the future... *7:55Yoko LittnerY..yeah. *7:55Marquis-B589Ancestor-From the...Future? *7:55Yoko LittnerAncestor: ...The future? *7:55Sgt D GrifWe came back to observe this battle, but accidentally got found. *7:55Yoko LittnerMy name is Yoko...Yoko Littner *7:55Sgt D GrifAnd I'm Dexter Grif. *7:56Yoko LittnerAncestor: O_O A..are you.... *Y..yes *7:56Sgt D GrifWe're from the future, but wanted to avoid this specific thing. *7:56Yoko LittnerAncestor: I'm so sorry.....*Puts pistol down* *7:56Marquis-B589Ancestor- *Arm turns back to normal* Sorry... *7:56Sgt D GrifBecause every second we're with you, the timeline is more likely to be changed... *So we need to fix our time machine and leave... *7:56Yoko LittnerAnd this could cau.... *7:57Sgt D GrifAnd you two need to pretend to have never seen us... *7:57Marquis-B589( I want them to stick around just so they see how the Bird Humans became extinct *7:57Yoko LittnerYoko: *Teleports behind them both and kicks them in the face* *Yoko: *Unsheathes Katana* Let them go! *7:57Sgt D GrifYou fucking moron... *7:57Yoko Littner...YOKO!?!?! *7:57Marquis-B589Ancestor-What the-! *Forms energy blade* THERES 2 OF THEM!? *7:57Commander Church(GOD DAMN IT YOKO XD *7:57Yoko Littner...Long story *7:57Sgt D Grif*grabs a gun and points it at the other Yoko* YOU FUCKING IDIOT! *7:58Yoko LittnerYoko: Wow...you 2 look awfully like Marq, and Yoko. *7:58Sgt D GrifSHUT UP! *7:58Marquis-B589Ancestor-Whos this marq? *7:58Shotgun02Alice: *sighs* Bet my life they're fucking about. AKA changing the past. *7:58Yoko Littner*Aims Sniper at Yoko* Just go back! *7:58Sgt D GrifSomeone we know, this one isn't too smart about timelines. **jams a pistol at her temple* *I told you all to leave me alone... *7:59Commander ChurchShush Alice, I'm sure they're fine... *7:59Marquis-B589*Soon all the noise brings more Bird Human soldiers that surround them* *7:59Sgt D GrifI wanted ONE TIME I didn't need to deal with you idiots... *7:59Yoko LittnerYoko: .... *Yoko: I always knew no one liked me. *Aims pistol at own head* *8:00Commander Church(Nooo *8:00Marquis-B589Ancestor-What are you doing... *8:00Yoko Littner...NO YOKO DON'T!!! *8:00Shotgun02Alice: Well, think about it, if you could go back and see your ancestor, would you risk meeting them up close? *8:00Yoko Littner*Tackles her* *8:00Commander Church(No no no *8:00Yoko LittnerAncestor: ...This is very strange *8:00Marquis-B589*My ancestor takes the pistol away from her* *Ancestor-*at the other bid humans* Take them to a cell... *8:00Commander ChurchThey're trying not to fuck up; they can accomplish that *8:00Sgt D GrifAnd now the timeline is really fucked... *8:00Marquis-B589*They take the 4 of you to a Cell block* *8:00Yoko Littner....Great **Sits there* *I don't have my weapons, or the teleportation device. *8:01Sgt D Grif*is glaring at alternate yoko* *8:01Yoko LittnerYoko: Sorry..... *Yoko: *Looks down in sadness* *8:01Shotgun02Alice: I'm not I mean if you could meet your ancestor Church, would you risk getting up close? *8:01Marquis-B589Bird Human Guard-Hey...mind if i ask a question...if it's okay with you guys that is. *8:01Sgt D GrifWell, the damage is done, what's the question? *8:01Marquis-B589Guard-What happens to our race... *8:02Yoko Littner....We can't tell you that *Yoko: ...*Punches Grif in the nose* Asshole *8:02Commander ChurchNo; I have tolerance like them, and I know it would fuck shit up; enough to maybe make me NOT exist in the first place *8:02Marquis-B589*he sighs and nods* Guard- Alright... *8:02Yoko LittnerMei...you seem awfully quiet.... *8:02Marquis-B589Ancestor-*Opens the cell door* The council would like to see you 4. *8:02Shotgun02Alice: If you ask me time travel just means one thing. *8:03Marquis-B589Mei Mei-it's something....i don't know what it is.... *8:03Sgt D Grif*turns to alternate yoko* Say one word to them, and I kill you myself right here. *8:03Commander ChurchAlice, just sto... *8:03Sgt D Grif*walks apprehensively to the council* *8:03Yoko LittnerYoko: ...*mumbles* Sorry *8:03Commander ChurchFuuuck *8:04Shotgun02Alice: It means people will go back in time, and fuck up history. *8:04Marquis-B589Councilor 1-From what we heard,you 4 are from the future..is that true? *8:04Yoko LittnerYes. *8:04Commander Church*falls over* *8:04Yoko LittnerYoko: *Stays silent* *8:04Sgt D GrifYes. Yes we are. *8:04Commander Church*fire goes out* *8:04Marquis-B589( Theres 5 Councilors,you guys can Rp as them too if you want to lol *8:04Sgt D Grif(Nah, I'll pass this time.) *8:05Marquis-B589*The Council's Audience mumble when they say they are* *Bird Human-Unbelivable... *8:05Sgt D GrifNow, unfortunately, we have undoubtedly caused a major timeline change just being here. *8:05Marquis-B589Councilor 2-Hmm..i see,Now,why have you come to the past? *8:06Sgt D GrifWe came to research without being noticed, but that didn't work out so well... *8:06Yoko LittnerMei was curious about her dad's species. *8:06Commander Church*slowly tries to get up* what the hell... *8:06Sgt D Grif*cringes* *8:06Yoko LittnerYoko: ... *8:06Marquis-B589Ancestor- *Looks at yoko* i thought you said she was adoptded.... **grif *8:06Sgt D GrifWe didn't want to cause a timeline issue. *8:06Yoko Littner...I might aswell tell the truth *8:07Shotgun02Alice: *holds her hand out* Here. *8:07Sgt D GrifAt that point, we had thought we'd be able to leave without this happening. *8:07Commander ChurchI....I can't move... *8:07Prototype TricksterCouncilor 3- *Turns to Councilor 2* I don't believe them..they're obviously spies for the Dawn empire *8:07Yoko LittnerYoko: *Is still silent* *8:07Marquis-B589Councilor 2-Are you in any way Affiliated with the Humans? *8:07Sgt D GrifIf we were spies, don't you think they'd send people a little... stealthy? *8:07Yoko LittnerNo. *8:07Sgt D GrifNo, we're independent. *8:07Marquis-B589Ancestor-He's got a point *8:08Yoko LittnerYoko: *Eyes dilating and glowing gold* **Looks at Yoko* *8:08Sgt D GrifNo... *8:08Yoko Littner*Thinking* Don't....do...it *8:08Sgt D GrifEveryone, we need to leave this room now and get her into solitary confinement. *8:08Marquis-B589Ancestor-What..whats happening with her? *8:08Yoko LittnerYoko: .....*Thinking of all the hatred I have towards me* *8:08Sgt D GrifShe's unstable. *She wasn't supposed to follow us back. *8:08Yoko LittnerYoko: ....NO!! *Goes bersker* *8:08Sgt D GrifYour people are in danger. GET OUT OF HERE! *8:09Yoko LittnerYoko: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP GRIF! *Grabs him* *8:09Sgt D Grif*punches her in the face* *8:09Marquis-B589Ancestor-What the-GET THE COUNCILORS OUT OF HERE! *Forms energy blade* *8:09Commander Church*drops to one knee in pain* FUCK *8:09Yoko LittnerYoko:* Ducks and then knocks him out *8:09Sgt D GrifGet everyone out of here! *8:09Yoko Littner...Yoko! STOP! *8:09Marquis-B589*The other bird humans escort the councilors out* *8:09Shotgun02Alice: You all right Church? *8:09Sgt D Grif*Tackles evil yoko to the ground* YOU FUCKING MORON! *8:09Yoko LittnerYoko: I've had enough! *8:09Commander ChurchI....I don't know *8:09Sgt D GrifThen go home! *8:10Yoko LittnerYoko: *Growls at Grif* ... *...*Gets up and starts walking away* *8:10Sgt D Grif*follows her* We need your damn time machine too, since we can't get ours fixed now thanks to you. *8:10Marquis-B589*Soon theres several explosions around the cities area* *8:10Yoko LittnerYoko: How can I? All I do is put myself in danger! I've been hated all my life. No one ever cared about me! *8:11Commander Church(Liiiies *8:11Marquis-B589Ancestor-It's just a raid.... *8:11Commander Church(I mean *OW *8:11Sgt D GrifWell do less dangerous things then. *8:11Yoko LittnerYoko: ....*Pulls out Sniper and destroys the ships* *...*Sits down* *8:11Sgt D GrifKnit some boots, race horses, I don't care. *Don't go messing with powers beyond your control. *8:11Yoko LittnerYoko: Why don't you shut up before I kill you myself! *Aims gun towards Grif* *Yoko, don't. **Gets up* *8:12Sgt D GrifI'm immortal idiot. *8:12Marquis-B589Ancestor-*Sighs and looks at yoko's ancestor* What are we going to do with them? *8:12Yoko LittnerYoko: Since when did I care? *Ancestor: I have no idea... *Yoko: *Pulls out non revival rounds and loads pistol with it* *8:12Sgt D GrifWell considering I'm the one constantly undoing the damage you cause, maybe you should. *8:13Yoko LittnerYoko: I will. *Shoots him in the head* *8:13Sgt D GrifAnd no, those bullets won't work. Already tried them myse-*falls over* *8:13Yoko LittnerYoko....what'd you do? *8:13Commander ChurchAGH! *falls again* *8:13Yoko LittnerYoko: He'll stay dead....permanently *...WHAT?!?!? **Tackles her and puts knife to her throat* *8:14Sgt D Grif(apparently my statement went unnoticed ) *8:14Commander Church(Lies yoko, he ready tries those **tries sitting back against a rock* *8:14Marquis-B589Ancestor-Lets get them separated...*Takes evil yoko to a different cell* *8:14Sgt D GrifSoldier: The raids are getting closer! *8:15Yoko LittnerYOU LITTLE BITCH! I NEVER SHOULD OF BECAME FRIENDS WITH YOU! ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UNWANTED PIECE OF SHIT! *8:15Sgt D GrifSoldier: Get those two to cells, leave the body here! *8:15Commander Church(...wow *8:15Marquis-B589Bird Human-Hold the line! Don't let the humans get too close! *8:15Yoko LittnerYoko: ...*Looks at the floor and starts crying* *8:15Sgt D GrifBird Human Soldier: *escorts Yokos to cells* *8:15Yoko LittnerYoko: Fine...I'll leave you and your stupid group. *Teleports back to the present* *....*Punches the wall in frustration* *8:16Commander Church*is yelling in pain* *8:16Sgt D Grif(and now grif has to try and fix a time travel device AND rescue Yoko in time ) *8:16Marquis-B589Councilor-We have to choice then...*Calls my ancestor and yokos ancestor* *8:16Sgt D GrifBird Human: *places Yoko in a cell* *8:17Commander Church*rmor starts lookin different* *8:17Marquis-B589Ancestor-You needed us sir? *8:17Commander Church*like standard issue* *8:17Yoko LittnerYoko: *Walking alone in the street at night* *8:17Sgt D Grif*my body remains unnoticed as the bullet hole quickly heals* *8:17Shotgun02Alice: *looks at Church scared* *8:17Yoko LittnerYoko: *Passes by Church and ignores him* *8:17Commander ChurchI...I think they fucked up... *8:18Marquis-B589Councilor-For our race to survive..we must unlock your full powers... *8:18Shotgun02Alice: Told yeah. *8:18Yoko LittnerYoko: *Sits on the curb crying* *8:18Commander Church*yells out as one of. Arms is replaced by a robot arm like Kat* *8:18Sgt D Grif*wakes up with dramatic music as the sky is full of explosions http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcFo1wCZVaI * *Which way did they go? *8:19Commander Church*tries crawling on Yokos direction * *8:19Niji Sakura(night guys *Niji Sakura has left the chat. *8:19Yoko Littner*Sitting in cell* *8:19Sgt D GrifWHICH WAY DID THEY GO?! *grabs the ancestor* *8:19Marquis-B589Ancestor-What-What are you saying? Councilor-The forbidden merging must take place...if we are to survive,you both must combine with our brethren *8:19Yoko LittnerAncestor: She's at her cell *8:20Sgt D GrifFUCK! *runs as fast as I can, jumping over rubble* *8:20Yoko LittnerDo you really want to know what happens to your species? *8:20Marquis-B589Guard- *nods abit* *8:20Sgt D Grif*grabs the broken time machine and runs to the cells* *8:20Yoko LittnerThey go extinct. *8:20Marquis-B589Guard-...Oh...i see then... *8:20Commander Church*eventually reaches her thanks to robo arm not being able to feel any pain* *8:21Yoko LittnerYoko: *Looks at Church* What.... *8:21Commander ChurchH-hey...*in pain* *8:21Marquis-B589Ancestor-*looks at yokos ancestor* But..why us? *8:21Sgt D GrifMOVE OUT OF THE WAY *running towards Yoko as explosions rock the ground* *8:21Yoko LittnerAncestor: *Shrugs* *8:21Commander ChurchWhat's wrong? *tries getting up* **fails* *8:21Yoko LittnerYoko: I'd rather not explain... *8:21Sgt D Grif*fire puches the cell door, knocking it open and tosses yoko the broken machine* How long until you can fix that? *8:22Marquis-B589Councilor-You were both destinded for Great things...Now..follow me. *8:22Yoko Littner2 minutes. *8:22Commander ChurchYou sur- *yells as a leg is replaced by a Robot leg as well* *8:22Marquis-B589*they follow him into a chamber* *8:22Yoko LittnerYoko: Yeah... *8:22Marquis-B589Mei Mei-Guys something bad is going to happen! *8:22Commander ChurchOk...I'll try and... *8:22Yoko Littner*Fixes it* Let's go. *8:22Commander Churchand leave you alone *8:22Marquis-B589Mei Mei-They're..They're Merging them.... *8:22Sgt D GrifHurry! *8:22Yoko Littner*Grabs Mei and Grif and we travel back to the present* *8:22Sgt D Grif*explosions rock around us* *8:22Commander Church*starts crawling away* *Fuuu-*straight up collapses and stops moving* *8:23Marquis-B589Mei Mei-The future...it wasn't affected... *8:23Sgt D Grif*looks around in the present* Alright, I guess everyone we met died in the attack before they did anything... *8:23Yoko Littner*We're back at the house* I'm ready to notice how fucked up we affected the future. *8:24Sgt D GrifYoko, where the hell is the other you? *8:24Yoko LittnerYoko: *Walks past them* *8:24Commander Church*is suddenly fine* *8:24Marquis-B589( brb in a few *Marquis-B589 has left the chat. *8:24Yoko LittnerYoko: *Grabs a pistol and sits in a room* *8:24Commander Church(As a result of you fucking up, I was changing :3 *(But now I'm fine-NO *(BAD YOKO *8:24Yoko Littner(We didn't touch your family timeline stupid. *Yoko: *Aims it at own head* *8:25Commander Church(Hey, maybe on of my ancestors was there *8:25Yoko Littner(Nope *8:25Commander Church(Really? It's highly probable *(well then *8:25Yoko Littner*A bang is heard in room* *8:25Sgt D Grif(Your ancestors would have been dead then, and couldn't make you) *8:25Commander Church(Nvm *8:25Yoko Littner...Yoko? *8:25Commander ChurchYoko? *8:25Sgt D GrifOh what now? *8:25Yoko Littner*Runs the the room* *8:25Commander Church*investigates* *8:26Yoko Littner*Sees her dead and picks up the note* *8:26Shotgun02Alice: *walks away, is crying* *8:26Commander ChurchOh my god... *8:26Sgt D Grif*shoves Church out of the way* I don't have time for you. *8:27Commander ChurchShe probably won't want to come back either... *8:27Sgt D GrifGrab the revive rock, and send her back to her reality. *8:27Yoko Littner*Reading it* "I guess going to this Universe was a bad idea, I thought I'd make friends in here. But I guess not, Yoko was never my friend, neither was Grif. No one cared about me. I feel worthless, so I might aswell die and wach them not care" *Yoko: *Wakes up* Leave me alone. *8:27Commander Church*feels ignored* *8:27Prototype TricksterX:*Asleep on the couch* *8:28Yoko LittnerYoko....I didn't mean those words. *8:28Commander ChurchI thought was obvious that I cared >_> I'll just be leaving now **walks away nonchalantly* *8:28Sgt D Grif*grabs Yoko* *8:28Yoko LittnerYoko: ...Quit lying, I know those words that you said to me meant that you hated me deeply *8:28Sgt D Grif*evil yoko* *What the hell is your problem? *8:29Shotgun02Alice: *sings a song to herself* *8:29Commander Church*sits on the couch with X* sup bitch *8:29Yoko LittnerYoko: *Looks at Grif* If you were experiencing what I'm experiencing....you'd know *8:29Sgt D GrifI've experienced a whole lot worse than you. *8:29Prototype TricksterX:Your mother *sits up right* what's up with you guys? *8:30Sgt D GrifI've been cursed to live forever. Never getting any break... *8:30Commander ChurchLeave them alone *theyalone they need some time *8:30Yoko LittnerYoko: So? *8:30Sgt D GrifLiving through this exact sort of shit for thousands of lifetimes. *8:30Yoko LittnerI'm sorry Yoko.. *8:30Sgt D GrifI don't even remember my original fucking name... *8:30Yoko LittnerYoko: ....whatever *8:30Prototype TricksterX:I was talking to you blue guy *lays back down* eh it'll blow over *8:30Sgt D GrifSo whoop dee fucking doo, you had a few bad years, try 45000 years of them *8:31Yoko LittnerYoko: *Gets out of Grif's grip* *8:31Commander ChurchMaybe not...this time it's different *8:31Yoko LittnerYoko: Jus..... **Starts making out with Yoko* *...Calm down *8:31Commander Church(Lololol? *8:31Prototype TricksterX:Yeah no...things will be fine *Tries to go back to sleep* *(XD) *8:31Yoko LittnerYoko: ...okay *8:31Sgt D GrifYou might be able to get on her good side with that, but it's not gonna work on me. *8:32Yoko Littner*Grabs Grif* *8:32Shotgun02Alice: *is singing out loud* *8:32Yoko Littner*Pulls them into a room and shuts it* *8:32Sgt D GrifI'm not doing this. *It isn't worth it every time. *8:32Yoko LittnerOh yes you are...I'd rather not have my alternate self feel like utter shit. *8:33Commander Church(Yoko, you know he's serious if he's turning YOU down >_> *8:33Yoko LittnerAnd you kind of caused it. *(I'm not going to do that stupid -_- *Marquis-B589 has joined the chat. *8:33Commander Church(Just saiyan *8:33Sgt D GrifYoko, she can't even listen to basic instructions. *8:33Marquis-B589( i got a message on Live saying i'm a Sexy Scag ._. *8:33Yoko LittnerThis was after Church revived her. *She was never like this before! *8:34Commander Church>_> *8:34Yoko LittnerYoko: Huh? *8:34Sgt D GrifWell you can either fix her or send her back to her universe. *8:34Commander ChurchHer ghost went into the body; it must have been the fall or something not me *8:34Sgt D GrifI'm not going to let her ruin our lives. *8:34Commander Churchthemerge same yoko went into the body *8:34Yoko Littner*Facepalm* *Shut it Church *8:34Commander ChurchNaw *8:35Yoko Littner*Shoots him in the leg* How about now? *8:35Sgt D GrifChurch. I told YOU one thing. *LEAVE US ALONE! *And you can't listen either. I see where Alt Yoko got it from. *8:35Commander ChurchMaybe that body is a bit banged up; should I have a professional at ONI make a legitimately good one? *8:35Marquis-B589( http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4qwhmLZ361rr56cmo1_500.jpg *8:35Yoko Littner...I've learned over that. *8:35Sgt D GrifCan ONI fix a bullet to the brain? *8:36Commander ChurchYeah actually *Section six mother fuckers *8:36Sgt D Grif*knocks Church out* *8:36Yoko LittnerYoko: CHURCH JUST SHUT UP!!! *Yoko: HOLY FUCK! *8:36Commander ChurchLolno *is just knocked DOWN* *8:36Prototype TricksterX:*Drags Church back to the couch* should have taken your own advice for once blue guy..just stay out of it. *8:36Commander Church... *8:36Sgt D Grif(no, you're knocked out church) *(rp correctly or don't) *8:37Commander ChurchI hate being helpless *teleports away* *8:37Shotgun02Alice: *looks up, sighs and stops singing* *8:37Yoko LittnerYoko: I DONT FUCKING LIKE YOU ANYMORE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! *...That's cold. *CalloftheDeadexpert has joined the chat. *8:37Sgt D GrifChurch doesn't deserve to be liked... *8:37Commander Church*is on the floor; canot here you* *CalloftheDeadexpert has left the chat. *8:37Yoko LittnerAnyway, back to the subject. *8:38Sgt D Grif(You just said you teleported, make up your damn mind) *8:38Yoko LittnerYoko, Grif. You two got along just fine before, what's going on? *8:38Commander Church(You said I was knocked out *8:38Shotgun02Alice: *sniffs and hums the song to herself* *8:38Yoko LittnerYoko: Church happened. *8:38Sgt D Grif(well then you said you teleported, make up your fucking mind) *8:39Commander Church(then I saw wht you said, so I chose "knocked out", ok? *8:39Sgt D Grif(I'll just pretend that's what you did so we can continue) *8:39Commander Church(I'm knocked out on the couch, Jesus it's not that hard *(CONTINUE *8:40Yoko LittnerSo...Grif why do you hate Yoko? *8:40Sgt D GrifYoko, can you fix her? *8:40Yoko LittnerIt'll hurt though. *8:40Sgt D GrifBecause. Once again, she's caused everything to go wrong. *8:40Shotgun02Alice: *sighs* I miss you Rob, I miss you. *8:41Yoko LittnerList the times she messed thins up. *things* *8:41Sgt D GrifGoing rogue every other minute, almost getting us killed a few times, following us back in time, shooting me... *Prototype Trickster has left the chat. *8:42Sgt D GrifSo I suggest you fix her, because even though it will hurt, she's hurting herself too *8:42Yoko LittnerOkay *Writing it down* *8:42Sgt D GrifHow many times now has she tried to kill herself? *8:42Yoko LittnerOkay, *Grabs Yoko* This should take a week or more. *8:43Marquis-B589or wanted me to kill her... *Prototype Trickster has joined the chat. *8:43Yoko Littner*Enters lab and locks it* *8:43Marquis-B589(wb *8:43Prototype Trickster(Thanks, lag -_-) *8:43Yoko Littner*A week passes by and we both exit the lab* *How do you feel Yoko? *Yoko: Fine, why? *8:43Sgt D Grif*walks up* You fixed? *8:43Commander Church*sitting on couch, I guess * *8:44Yoko LittnerYoko: I think so. *8:44Prototype TricksterX:*Sitting next to Church* *8:44Sgt D GrifWell do you have any lingering desires to do anything stupid? *8:44Yoko LittnerYoko: No -_-" Why would I do that? *8:44Shotgun02Alice: *goes into a church to pray* *8:44Commander Church*emotionless stare of death at the floor through blank visor * *8:44Yoko LittnerYoko: That's just insane...seriously *8:44Sgt D GrifWell, that means you're fixed then *8:45Yoko LittnerYoko: YAY! *Hugs Yoko and Grif* *8:45Sgt D GrifEhh *maybe not so fixed... *8:45Marquis-B589So..no more going Beserk? *8:45Yoko LittnerDon't worry I do that sometimes when I get excited :3 *8:45Prototype TricksterX:*Looks at Church* Unless you have fire eyes, i don't think your gonna burn a hole thru the floor blue guy. *8:45Yoko LittnerYoko: No, I can control it now. She even broke the link. *8:46Commander Church*flame teleports to other, empty side of room* *8:46Marquis-B589*sighs of relief* *8:46Yoko LittnerYoko: And one more thing. *Grabs pistol and aims it at X's head* Leave...now *8:46Prototype TricksterX:Aww...I was having fun bumming here *Gets up* *8:46Yoko LittnerYoko: You have 5 seconds. *8:47Prototype TricksterX:*Sighs and leaves house* I'm still gonna stalk you *8:47Shotgun02Alice: *leaves the church, don't feel any better* *8:47Yoko LittnerYoko: No you won't *Teleports infront of him and stabs him with elemental Katana* *...Overkill much? *8:47Sgt D Grif*shrugs* I don't care about that one. *Doesn't affect us at all... *8:47Yoko LittnerYeah, you're right. *8:48Prototype TricksterX:And I hate all of you again *Drops to the floor, still breathing* *8:48Marquis-B589Who was that guy? *8:48Yoko LittnerYoko: *Shoots X in the face* *Yoko: A stalking ass. *8:48Prototype TricksterX:*Dies* (XD) *8:49Yoko Littner(I'll Be on tomorrow, bye *8:49Sgt D Grif(aww bye) *Yoko Littner has left the chat. *8:49Commander Church*leaning against wall aWay from everyone; appearing to have self control for once* *8:50Sgt D Grif*turns to Gavin* Want to race go-karts? *Gavin: I don't know how to drive American go karts... I'll take that as a yes >:) *8:51Prototype TricksterGhost X:*Haunts Church in his mind again* *8:51Commander Church(Bye guys *8:51Prototype Trickster(Aww bye!) *8:51Commander Church*uses ghost fire to kill him* *Bitch *8:51Prototype TricksterGX:Fuck you too *8:54Shotgun02*is playing a game on fb* *8:55Prototype Trickster(Brb one sec) *Prototype Trickster has left the chat. *Prototype Trickster has joined the chat. *Evodvi has joined the chat. *8:57Sgt D GrifHey evo *8:57Evodviyo) *8:57Prototype Trickster(Hey evo) *8:58EvodviTHERE WE GO MR RADIO) *9:01Prototype Trickster(I'll bb in a bit) *9:02Evodvi(okay *9:02Sgt D Grif(brb one sec, uploading a file) Category:Blog posts